Universal New Jersey
Universal New Jersey is a theme park resort owned by Universal Parks & Resorts. The resort is located in Trenton, New Jersey. Opened in July 2, 2000. Theme Park Experiences Universal Studios Trenton Current *'Production Lot/Hollywood' (2000-present) *'New York' (2000-present) *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter' (2015-present) *'Universal KidsZone' (2012-present) **'Seuss Landing' (2000-present) **'Snoopy Studio' (2004-present) **'PBS Kids Play Park' (2000-present) **'ROBLOX Town' (2017-present) **'Sesame Street '(2000-present) *'Sci-Fi City' (2009-present) *Fortland(2018-present) Former *'Marvel City' (2000-2006) Universal's Cartoon Kingdom Trenton *'Timeless Toon Zone '(2010-present) - focused in old cartoons from pre-1990s **'Golden Age Toon Walkway' (2010-present) **'Smurfs' Village' (2010-present) **'Springfield' (2010-present) *'Contemporary Cartoon Zone '(2010-present) - focused in modern cartoons from 1990s to present **'DreamWorks Experience' (2010-present) **'Nickelodeon Universe' (2011-present) **'Cartoon Network Planet' (2011-present) **'Minion Plaza' (2013-present) *'Super Nintendo World' (2014-present) Universal Studios Trenton 'Production Lot/Hollywood' Attractions *Power Rangers Roller Coaster *E.T Adventure *Jurassic Park: The Ride *Pteranodon Flyers *JAWS: The Ride *The Bad Boyz Experience *Ready Player One: The Experience *Minecraft Mine Carts Restaurants *Moe's Southwest Grill (Casual Dining) *Hollywood Prop Storage (Quick service) Shops *Universal Studio Store *That's a Wrap! Gift Shop *E.T's Toy Closet *Universal Photo Shop *Bad Boyz HQ Shows *Lights, Camera, ACTION! Parade *Macy's on Parade *Hollywood Lights Characters *Woody Woodpecker *Kevin, Stuart and Bob the Minions *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tenchicles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs and Bkini Bottomless *Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar *Marilyn Monroe *Curious George *Nature Cat, Squeeks, Daisy and Hal *Beetlejuice *Viktor 'New York' Attractions *The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Experience *KONG: The Ride *Charlie and The Chocolate Factory *Macy's Parade Studio *Once Upon a Mattress 4D Restaurants *The Macy's Parade Observatory (Casual Dining) *Johnny Rockets (Quick Service) Shows *Macy's Parade Rocks! *Elf: The Musical Characters *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Mascots: Kit,Charlie, C.J, Close the Holiday Clown, Harold the Policeman, Virginia'O'Hallon *Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka *Buddy, Jovi, Walter, Emily *Princess Willifred, Prince Dauntless, Sir Harry, Lady Larken, The Mistral, The Jester, The Silent King, The Queen 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter' Attractions *Harry Potter and Escape from Greengots *Dragon Challenge *Flight of Hiffogrift *The Knight Bus *The Tales of Beedle and Bird *Forbidden Journey Restaurants *The Leaky Couldron (Fine dining) *Butterbear Shops *Eyelops Owl Emporium *Wiseacre's Wizard Equipment *Scribbulus *Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions *Wands by Gregorvitch *Quality Quidditch Supplies *Shutterbutton's Photography Studio *Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes *Zonko's Joke Shop *Ollivanders Wand Shop *Borgin and Burkes *Magical Menagerie Characters *Shrunken Head 'Universal Kidzone' Attractions *Woody Woodpecker's Nut-house Coaster Restaurants *Pizza (quick service) Characters *Woody Woodpecker 'Seuss Landing' Attractions *One Fish, Two Fish,Red Fish,Blue Fish *Cara-Suess-A-Saul *The Cat in the Hat *If I Ran the Zoo *The Grinch Coaster Restaurants *Green Eggs and Ham (Quick Service) *Circus McGurkius (Quick Service) *Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop (Food Stand) Shops *Cat, Hats and Things *Mulberry Street Shows *Oh! The Stories You'll Hear! Characters *The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and 2 *Sam I Am, The Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham *The Lorax *The Grinch 'Snoopy Studio' Attarctions *The Kite Eating Tree *Flying Snoopys *The Woodstock Express *Charlie Brown's Slugger Swings *Pig Pen's Mud Buggies *Peppermint Patty's Water Rapids Resturants *Joe Cool Café *Blacklot Café Shops *Snoopy Emporium Characters *Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Pelt 'PBS Kids Play Park' Attractions *A Day in the Park With Barney *The Adventures of Curious George *Wild Kratts' Rescue Jeeps *Caillou's House *Nature Cat' Great NatureCoaster *Ready Jet Go! Space Lab *Thomas the Tank Engine *PBS Kids The Big Race Restaurants *Curious George's Banana Shop (Food Stand) *Barney's Kitchen (Quick Service) *Liberty Tavern (Causal Dining) Shops *The Curious George Emporium *The Barney Shop *Sodor Sweets Shows *Liberty's Kids Live *PBS Kids' Meet Your Friends Characters *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ *Curious George *Caillou *Arthur *Jet *Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear *Nature Cat, Squeeks, Daisy and Hal *Gidget *Peg & Cat *Sarah, James and Henri *Thomas the Tank Engine 'ROBLOX Town' Attractions *Noob Blasters *The Guest Swings *Roblox: Bloxx Falls *ROBLOX 4D *The Wild Builderman Restaurants *Builder Brothers' Pizza (Casual Dining) *Scoops Ice Cream (Food Stand) Shops *ROBLOX Toy Store Characters *Noob, Robloxian, Guest 'Sesame Street' Attarctions *Super Grover: The Ride *Elmo's Cloud Ride *Abby's Magical Swings *Oscar's Whirly Worms *Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars *Count's Splash Castle Resturants *Elmo's Eatery (Quick service) *Hooper's (Casual Dining) Shops *The Sesame Street Genrel Store Shows *Sunny Days Celebration Characters *Elmo,Big Bird, Abby Cabby,Bert, Ernie, Grover, Telly, Cookie Monster 'Sci-Fi City' Attarctions *Transformers The Ride: 3D *Battlestar Galactica Coaster *MIB: Alien Attack! *Space Fantasy The Ride *Back To The Future: The Ride *The Matrix: Rise Against The Machines *T2: 3D *The Stranger Things Experience Restaurants *Sci-Fi Diner (Casual Dining) Shops *MIB Gear *Transformers Supply Vault *Matrix Shop *T2 Gear & Supply Co Characters *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron *Doc Emmet Brown and Marty McFly Fortland Fortnite:Battle Royale Universal's Cartoon Kingdom 'Timeless Toon Zone' Attractions *Trenton Skyscreamer *The World of Windsor McCray Restaurants *Johnny Rockets (Casual Dining) 'Golden Age Toon Walkway' Attractions *Dudley Doo-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Me, Ship, De Olive *Popeye and Balto's Barge *Yogi Bear's Cave *Top Cat's Traffic Jam *Flintstone's Boulder Bumpers *Felix the Cat's Magic Bag Coaster Restaurants *Comic Strip Café (Quick service) *Blondie's (Casual Dining) *Wimpy's (Casual Dining) *Cathy's (Food Stand) Shops *Ba-Doop-Ba Doop *Hello Kitty's Fashion Store *Cartooniversal Parades *Universal's Superstar Parade Shows *StarToons Live! Characters *Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker *Betty Boop *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear *Felix the Cat *Fred, Wilma, Barney, Dino Flintstones *Popeye, Olive Oil *Bullwinkle 'Smurfs' Village' Attarctions *Smurfs' Mushroom Houses *Clumsy's Coaster *Smurfette's Smurfboats *Smurfy Playground *Smurfs' Enchanted Adventure Restaurants *Papa Smurfs' Pizza (Quick Service) Shops *Smurf Lodge Characters *Clumsy, Smurfette, Papa Smurf 'Springfield' Attarctions *The Simpsons Ride *Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl *Bart's Skate Boarder Resturants *Krusty Burger (Quick Service) *Moe's Tavern (Casual Dining) *Luigi's Pizza (Fine Dining) *The Frying Dutchman (Buffet) Shops *Kwik-E-Mart *Channel 6 Gift Shop *Simpsons Mania Characters *Homer, Bart, Marge, Lisa, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Bob 'Contemporary Cartoon Zone' Attarctions *Cartoon Saloon Studios Shops *Contemporary Cartoon Zone Candy Shop 'DreamWorks Experience' Attractions *Shrek 4D *Madagascar River Adventure *Far, Far, Away Play Area *How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride *Kung Fu Panda: The Roller Coaster Resturants *Po's Noodle Shop (Fine Dining) *Orge-Burgers (Quick Service) Shops *Shrek Ye Shoppe *Madagascar Imports *How to Buy a Dragon *Po's Store of Awesomeness *Trolls' Fashion Shows *Trolls: A New Musical Characters *Shrek, Fiona *Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, Marty the Zebra, King Julian, The Penguins *Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid *Po, Tigress *Poppy, Branch 'Minion Plaza' Attarctions *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Super Silly Coaster *Minions: Road to Villain Con Resturants *Club Minion (Casual Dining) Shops *Minion Mart Characters *Gru, Angus, Minions 'Nickelodeon Universe' Attarctions *Avatar Airbender *Spongebob SquarePants: Super Splashing Ride *Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Loud House: Indoor Chase *Fairly Odd Coaster *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock *PAW Patrol 4D: Pups Save The Parade (Opening August 1 2019) Resturants *The Krusty Krab *Weenie Hut Jr's Shops *Spongebob StorePants Shows *Spongebob's Krabby Patty Celebration *Meet the Nicktoons Characters *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tecnhleus, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs *Dora, Boots, Diego *Lincoln Loud *Leonardo, Raphael, Donetello, Michaellago, April *Jenny Wakeman *Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy *Cosmo, Wanda *Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Fienster *Blue *Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Ryder 'Cartoon Network Planet' Attarctions *Gumball and Darwin In: The Incredible Homemade Roller Coaster *Adventure Time: Log Fume Time *Regular Show Coaster *Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone *Clarence Drop of Doom! *Powerpuff Triple Tower Resturants *Joyful Burger *Jake's Burrito Shop *Pizza Swamp Shops *Gumball and Darwin's Really Pointless Gift Shop *Adventure Gear *The Cartoon Network Store Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball Live! Characters *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline *Mordicai, Rugby *Gumball, Darwin, Penny *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Super Nintendo World Attarctions *Mario Kart: The Ride *Yoshi's Fruit Cart *Zelda-Coaster *Kirby's Warp Star Ferris Wheel *Gold & Silver Duel Coasters *Pikachu's Grand Adventure *Splatoon: Turf War Spin Resturants *Starbucks (Food Stand) *Pizza Me Mario (Fine dining) Shops *World of Nintendo *Pokémon Center Shows *Super Nintendo Meet'n'Greet Characters *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi *Link, Zelda *Ash, Pikachu *Kirby *Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Callie, Marie Universal Citywalk New Jersey Shops *American Eagle Outfitters *Abercrombie & Fitch *Universal Studios Store *Fossil Restaurants *The Cowfish *Red Oven Pizza *Hard Rock Café *Toothsomes' Chocolate Emporium *Chilli's Entertainment *UNJ Cineplex *The Rising Star *Nickelodeon Studios Trenton *PBS Kids World Events *Universal New Jersey's Halloween Fun *Holidays at Universal New Jersey Incidents 'Universal Studios Trenton' *January 17th, 2001: A 2-year-old girl wasn't stripped in Elmo's Cloud Ride and once the ride began she was flunged out and was taken to the hospital and died 2 days later *September 11th 2001: Universal Studios Trenton was closing down to guests during the following terrorist attack, and all of the park guests are forced to leave the park for their safety. However, one of the park visitors had gone missing during it closer was a 6-year-old boy who got accidentally left behind in the park and got lost alone. The mother of the 6-year-old boy was terrified over her child's disappearance and as she was trying to rush back to the park to go get him, the workers shoved her back to the exit, ignoring the boy's mother cried "My son is in there!" After the boy's mother go back to her home, she was tearfully and frantically called 911 to send the police to get the search party to find her son. So it wasn't until about around 10:00 am, where the police finally rescued her unharmed boy from the park and took him back home to his mom. ''Click here for a transcript of the recording of 911 call missing 6-year-old *November 5th 2001: After a month of reopening due to the 9/11 attacks. A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish but cops later got arrested. *March 8th 2002: A problem between 2 costume characters Spongebob SquarePants and Beetlejuice the portrayer of SpongeBob SquarePants was a African American. And Beetlejuice was cussing about him in front of the Macy's Parade Experience. But later got arrested. *July 6th 2004: an 18-year-old girl went to ride on the Pteranodon Flyers rollercaoster, though she wasn't aware the height requirement saying that riders has to be soley 36"-52" taller to ride. But this would become too late for an 18-year-old, as she got on one of the coasters, it end up got broke sending her falling down to her injury for her back pain, during the ride. *September 23rd 2004: A employee dressed as Grover (Sesame Street) ''fell off the ''Sesame Street-themed float during Universal's Hollywood Adevntrues Parade got crushed over the Elf ''themed float and got to the nearest hospital quickly *February 1st 2005: The Macy's Parade Experience got burst in flames. Due to Universal's Cinematic Spectacular fireworks taking place. The fire was put out and no injuries occurred *May 30th 2005: A 77-year-old woman fell out of Cara-Suess-A-Saul and died 5 hours later in the hopstial *July 1st 2005: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. 'Universal Cartoon Kingdom Trenton' TBA 'Universal Citywalk New Jersey''' TBA Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction Category:Seasme Street Category:Nickelodeon Category:PBS Kids Category:DreamWorks